Out of nowhere
by greeneyes89
Summary: I don't know how this even came about it just happened so don't be negative about it. I'm fully aware of how gay Blaine and Kurt are, so I'm just having a little fun. And yes the characters are still in high school I've missed the high school days. Anyway I was thinking about doing a story about Mercedes throwing a party and the unexpected happens. enjoy I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**"****Who would've guessed?"**

**Summary: So I did a little twist here. I don't know how this even came about it just happened so don't be negative about it. I'm fully aware of how gay Blaine and Kurt are, so I'm just having a little fun. And yes the characters are still in high school I've missed the high school days. Anyway I was thinking about doing a story about Mercedes throwing a party at her house to celebrate with the new directions winning sectionals in season 3. She ends up falling for somebody unexpectedly I don't want to tell the story so let's just say who would have guessed this would have happened. I don't own anything this is fictional and glee owns these characters. Songs are by actual celebrities.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Mercedes POV**

"This did not just happen". Mercedes thought to herself as they stood there in the dark after losing the competition. How could this happen she thought, but they won fair and square.

They finally left the stage and walked out to the parking lot to Mercedes car considering she was the only one that drove. The car ride was silent so Mercedes started to think again this time about Sam. "Wait why am I thinking about Sam when I have Shane? She shook her head.

"Well Brit, San we're here"

"Yeah I see and so are the new directions" Santana said. "If you want to Mercedes we can leave"

"No Santana I'm fine." Mercedes said.

"I don't want to be here right now, so let's go I need to cool down before I go all Lima heights adjacent on them." Santana said.

"Ok." Mercedes said.

Mercedes decided she just wanted to go home and forget this night ever happened. So after dropping Santana and Britt off she headed straight home. She took her dress off and put on her purple foot in pajamas. Put her hair into a high ponytail, wiped her make-up off and plopped down on the bed. She was happy that the new directions won even though that she felt like crap. To think about it she missed her friendship with Kurt so much she doesn't know how they got to where they are now. They were so inseparable she was in love with him. She laughed at the thought. But she saw that he was happy with Blaine. She just wanted her best friend back. She sighed.

"Well to bed I go". She yawns and gets under the cover to go to sleep.

Next morning Mercedes could hear her blinds being open and her mother approaching bed calling her name but she didn't want to answer she just wanted to sleep.

"Mercedes Denise Jones if you don't get up in 2.5 seconds-

Mercedes jump up. "I'm up mom"

"Good now get up and get ready for school. So you can have breakfast with me and your father. We need to talk to you." Sandra said.

"Okay." Mercedes mom kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Mercedes smiled, but she knew what her parents wanted to talk about. She got up and took a 15 min shower. She came out of the bathroom and sat at her mirror looking into it. Over the summer Mercedes worked out a lot she didn't know why, but she did it for herself and not for anyone else. Curling her hair into loose curls and putting on her lip gloss. She got up and walked to her closet which was huge it was like the size of regular bedroom looking around she found a pair of light blue and silver jeans that had cuts in them, a black shirt that had a silver design on it and a black sleeveless cardigan. Mercedes loved shoes, but decided to wear black booties. Now that her outfit was complete she put it on and look herself in the mirror and she smiled at herself because she looked good.

She walked out the room with her backpack on one of her shoulders and keys in her hand. When she approached the dining room her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Mercedes you look beautiful as always". Mrs. Jones said.

Her father looked up from his paper. "Baby girl you look stunning and kissed her hand as she sat next to him. Better yet you look gorgeous." Mr. Jones said.

"Thanks guys." Mercedes loved her parents deeply just as much as they loved her. She was truly blessed to have them as parents. "So what did you guys want to talk to me about." She said.

Mrs. Jones spoke. "Well honey your father and I are needed out of town for about a month maybe even longer. But we were able to at least come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas, but we wanted to know how you felt about it first."

"And if you're not okay with it than we will cancel it, because you come before anything." Mr. Jones said.

Mercedes parent's we're very known people and understood how important they're jobs we're to them. That's why Mercedes loved her parents so much, because she knew they would do anything for her including missing out on good opportunities. She was proud of her parents.

"Mom, Dad. I will be fine here it's okay I know that you love and would do anything for me. I understand and I know this is important to you guys, so go." Mercedes said with a smile on her face..

"So where exactly are you guys going?" Mercedes said.

"I'm going to Kenya to help treat some of the patients there. And you're father is going to join me when he leaves from Washington. I didn't want to be alone so he will be there with me for the remainder of my time." Mrs. Jones said.

"Ok that is awesome." Mercedes said with a smile. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning before you wake up." Mr. Jones said with a frown. Her mother started crying and Mercedes got up and hugged her mother reassuring her that it was okay.

"You guys it will be okay." Mercedes said.

"Okay." Her parents said in unison. Hugging each other tightly.

"I'll see you guys later." She quickly kissed them goodbye and ran out the door.

She got in car and back out the drive heading to school thinking about what just happened. Although she was sad, but also proud her parents were making something of themselves and not be selfish. Maybe she could have a little fun while they were gone.15 minutes Mercedes arrived at school and headed straight to her locker and off to class she went. The day was slowly going by and she wanted the day to be over. She was still a little upset over the lost last night. The end of the day came by fast so she stopped by her locker to get her lip gloss and headed to bathroom where Britt and Santana were.

"Hey guys what's wrong? I asked.

"We're just a little mad from last night." But we're cool."

"You guys Mercedes started to say, but Quinn cut her off and told them that she talked to Mr. Shuester and Rachael agreed to let them do one number. And told them to meet them in auditorium after school.

**NOPOV**

**[Rachel:]**

**Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight**

**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State**

**My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar**

**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and**

**[Finn:]**

**I know I gave it to you months ago**

**I know you're trying to forget**

**But between the drinks and subtle things**

**The holes in my apologies, you know**

**I'm trying hard to take it back**

**[Sam:]**

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**[Sam and Quinn:]**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home**

**[Finn, Rachel and New Directions:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

Mercedes, Britt, Santana, and Sugar walked in. Mercedes look to the girls and nodded her head at them.

**[Mercedes:]**

**Whoa**

**[New Directions w/ The Trouble Tones:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Quinn w/ New Directions]**

**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

**[New Directions Boys:]**

**The world is on my side**

**I have no reason to run**

**So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

**[Santana:]**

**The angels never arrived**

**But I can hear the choir**

**So will someone come and carry me home**

**[Rachel:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Mercedes:]**

**We are young, yeah**

**[New Directions:]**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**[Rachel and Finn:]**

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home tonight**

Mr. Shue started laughing and everyone did a group hug.

"I'm glad you guys are back." Mr. Shue said.

"Glad to be back." They all said in unison.

Mercedes felt someone staring her way but regretted what she was about to say, but she said it anyway.

"I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night and you're all invited."

"Alright momma cede didn't know you had it in yah."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me puck." She said with a smile on her face. She still felt someone staring, but she brushed it off.

Everyone was talking and discussing the party. She felt someone grab her hand and it was Kurt and she turned around to see him smiling with a weird look in his eyes.

"Mercedes I missed you so much." Kurt said while pulling her into a tight hug and squeezing the crap out of her. He kissed her head and kept repeating "I missed you" over and over again. In reality she missed him a lot too. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. And said "Mercedes Denise Jones if you ever leave me again in that choir with Rachel again, I will hurt you. Do you know how much I needed and missed my best friend? Do you how much I love-

Mercedes cut him off. "Gee Kurt I'm sorry and I missed you too and I also love you. I promise to never leave you again." Mercedes put two fingers up and said. "Scouts honor." And giggled when Kurt pulled her into tighter hug.

Mr. Shue left and they started ideas. "I think we should do girls vs boys." Puck said.

Everyone agreed so the girls and boys split up so they could talk about what song they were going to sing.

NOPOV

Santana was watching as Sugar, Tina, and Rachael were going at it about the songs. While her, Mercedes and Britney watched. Mercedes stood up and spoke. "I have the perfect song let's go to the mall then we can go to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine POV

I felt terrible that the trouble tones lost last night. The devastation on her face killed me especially those beautiful brown orbs of hers. Why can't I stop thinking about her its killing me? As I walked to the auditorium I think of the dreams I have about her the really good ones. Wait I'm supposed to be gay? Who am I kidding I have no chance with Sam back and all. Plus I'm with Kurt who talks about her all the time. As the chorus comes while we were singing we are young I hear a familiar voice sing and then I turn to see her looking good as ever. As the song ended Mr. Shue came to an end and we all shared a group hug. I wanted to be by her and hug her instead. So I couldn't help, but stare at her and I know she felt it because how uncomfortable she got. So I stopped. And she brought me out of my trance we she started talking.

"I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night and you're all invited."

"Alright momma cede didn't know you had it in yah."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me puck."

Everyone started talking about the party. All I could think about was her and me getting a chance to be alone. "STOP it Blaine you love Kurt. Blaine saw Kurt walking towards Mercedes and watched him hug her twice. Blaine saw red and clenched his fist he didn't want anyone touching her like that. She was his then he calmed down, because she wasn't his. Kurt was is and why was he getting jealous. Kurt was just as gay as he was. He needed to leave so he walked out. He needed to think.

Chapter 2

The boys watched as the girls left and were glad. Now they can actually get down to business. They were waiting until someone spoke.

Kurt was the first to speak. "Well I guess I'll speak than. Any ideas what song we're going to sing it has to be sexy and a unforgettable performance."

"Amen." Artie said.

"I think we should pick a girl and serenade them. I get Mercedes." Sam said

Blaine interjected. "Why do we have to pick one girl when can just serenade them all. And just take turns dancing on them."

They all looked at them and nodded their heads and agreed. Blaine sighed in relief.

"We still need a song." Finn said.

Everyone was quieted for a minute. Then out loud they all shouted at the same time.

"Chris Brown." They said in unison.

"What song." Artie said.

"Why not sweet love." Blaine said not realizing he said it out loud.

Everybody looked at him especially Sam.

"Dude that would be awesome plus that is one of mercy's favorite songs." Sam said

"It is how did you know Blaine?" Kurt said.

"I didn't know I just like the song." Blaine said nervously.

They agreed and then mike showed them some dance and went over it for about an hour and a half.

"I think we're good." Mike said.

"Wait we need a wardrobe." Finn said.

"Why not just wear black." Puck said.

"That could work." Sam said.

"Let's go to the mall you guys I got the perfect get up." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. They all walked out.

Blaine POV

What was I thinking staring at her like that? I can't think about her in that way I love Kurt and I'm gay. Okay so I got jealous twice since I've seen her today. First time was when Kurt holding her to close and kissing her hair. The second time was when Sam suggested that he get to serenade Mercedes. As if I was going to let that happen no way. And the song. I remember when I was with her and Kurt at his house..

_Flashback_

_"__I'll be back I'm going to get some more tea." Kurt said as he got up and walked up stairs._

_Mercedes started humming a tune I heard before, but couldn't think of what it was called. He turned to her and started singing some of the song. And she turned to faced him and smiled._

_"__White boy I didn't know you knew Sweet love by Chris Brown."_

_"__Sweet love that's what it's called. I couldn't think of the song name."_

_"__Yea it's one of my favorite songs." Mercedes said._

_"__Good to know."_

_"__Why?" _

_"__Oh no reason." Just then Kurt came back in._

_"__What did I miss?" Kurt said._

**End of flashback**

They all arrived at the mall and Blaine was brought out of his dazed by Kurt.

"We're here." Kurt said turning to Blaine.

"Shall we." Blaine said kissing Kurt.

"Enough of that." Puck said tapping the window."

Mercedes POV

"Okay we've been here over an hour and still haven't found anything to wear or worked on our routine."

"Well I know about we just wear like oversize men silk pajamas, but we should do the guys favorite color." Britney said. All the girls stared at her. Mercedes thought about what Britney said and it was sheer genius. No one spoke until Rachel broke the silence.

"Britney, you guys that's not a bad idea. She has a point."

"Wait no one gets Mike I call dibs he's mine." Tina said.

"Finn's my boyfriend so it's only fair."

"Well I think I'll get Blaine then." Mercedes said

Everybody looked at her. Santana spoke.

"What about Sam?" Santana said.

"It would be weird plus I know his favorite color is yellow." Everybody understood.

"Well I guess I will get Sam then." Santana said.

"I guess I'll get Artie considering I know his favorite color is orange." Britney said.

"Hmm Kurt should be interesting." Quinn said.

"Well that leaves puck, so I guess I get him." Sugar said.

"Okay we're all set. Quinn just so you know Kurt loves Grey. Sugar Puck likes Black. Santana Sam loves red." Let's get our outfits then we can head back to my place." Mercedes said.

NOPOV

The girls were walking out of the men store 20 minutes later as the guys were coming.

"What are you doing." Asked Puck

"We can ask you the same thing. We were just leaving don't forget the party starts at 9 sharp." With that the girls walked out and left.

The guys walked in the store and got all black everything. Black hats, black combat boots, cargo jeans, and a black jean jacket vest. Some were wearing shirts and some weren't. They left so puck could get some booze.

Mercedes POV

They were at Mercedes house going over the song and dance routine that Britney and Mercedes made up together. They were going to totally dominate tonight. After an hour of going over the song they all freshened up and went downstairs to set the party stuff up. Mercedes was wearing shorts and a yellow high-low tank top shirt. And she had on a pair of grey Levi shoes. Her hair was already curled for later on tonight. Just then the doorbell rung and she knew it was the guy's. She ran downstairs and opened the door. Wow they looked good even Kurt. Especially Blaine she thought.

"Hey guys come in."

Blaine POV

As soon as she opened the door my jaw dropped. She looked amazing and she had on my favorite color absolutely amazing. His thoughts were interrupted..

"Hey guys come in." she sounds heavenly Blaine thought.

She stepped aside and let us in. Say something Blaine. "Mercedes you look amazing." Blaine said.

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks Blaine." Her smile is amazing. Those beautiful full lips. Her juicy brea-

"Blaine are you ok." Mercedes said looking at him concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. Sorry." He walked in the house looking around amazed at how big the house was even though he saw it was big on the outside.

"Well make yourself at home." She said as she walked away. Wow her ass look so amazing in those shorts. Blaine stop find something to do he said to himself. He followed her to find everybody else in the basement dancing having a good time. Then he looked over to Mercedes dancing with Tina. "This is going to be a long night." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me know if I should continue the story or stop. It may be boring now, but it will get better trust me. Leave me suggestions if you like. I will include them in the story. Leave comments


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes POV

"Alright now that everyone is here let's get this party started." Puck said. He started pouring shots before I stopped him.

"Wait a minute Puck. Before we get wasted I think we should do the songs first than we can party." Mercedes said.

"I guess your right momma. Alright drinks after performances like cedes said." Puck said.

Everybody nodded and agreed.

"Who goes first." Tina said.

"The guys go first." Mercedes said with a smile. Until she felt a pair eyes staring at her. And for some reason she knew it wasn't Sam's eyes, so she looked up and saw Blaine staring at her with desire and passion filled in his eyes. Then he looked away hurriedly. That was weird Mercedes thought, but intriguing. Blaine is very hot with his beautiful honey eyes and sexy dark black hair and- her thoughts were interrupted when Santana snapped her finger in her face.

"Mercedes are you okay. You kind of zoned out there a bit." Santana said.

"Yea I'm fine. Where the guys go?"

"Upstairs to get ready." Santana said.

"Oh ok.. um. I guess let's set up some chairs up front. They set up the stereo and sat down to wait for the guys. Kurt was the first to come down and dim the lights so that stage was the lit up brightly. I had to do a double take at Kurt. Before I could speak the rest of the guys came down wearing the same thing almost. My eyes bug out of my head when I noticed that Puck, Mike, Sam, and Blaine wasn't wearing a shirt. Just Kurt, Finn, and Artie were. I didn't realize Blaine had that underneath his clothes "Wow" he looks amazing Mercedes thought. They all do. The gangsta look was looking good on all of them.

"I wondering what song they're doing." Tina whispered in my ear. Before I could respond the song started playing and my mouth dropped no they are not doing my favorite song. I'm going to be soaked after this performance.

Artie

Yeah  
You ready?  
I ain't think so

[The Guys]  
Oooh baby let's get naked  
Just so we can make sweet love

All these sensations

This can't be happening I thought then I started blushing and getting hot.

got me going crazy for you

Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you  
Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love

[Blaine]  
But I want to know your body  
Tonight is the night  
That I change your life  
Let me control your body  
Girl you shy you wanna slow it down

Blaine came over to me and stood behind and sung into my ear rubbing my thighs, so were the other guys.

And you start screaming when I go down town  
Oh baby tell me why, you're so excited  
You know I love it when you take it off  
So baby go ahead and take it off tonight

Then he did the unexpected and kissed the side of my neck and I gasped. No one noticed to my relief. What the hell is Blaine doing to me.

Oooh baby let's get naked  
Just so we can make sweet love  
All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you  
Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love

[Sam]  
I'm making sweet love, to you baby  
Go ahead and take it off  
Let's get naked  
Cause you know I love to turn you on  
Girl let's do it to your favorite song, yeah  
With the candles lit, and the lights low  
Baby girl I want for you to roll  
Just roll your hips

All the guys were rolling their hips and started grinding. I couldn't take my eyes off of Blaine and I see that he was staring at me the whole time.

And just grind on me, grind on me, grind on me  
And baby don't get it confused  
I'll do everything you want me to  
Just as long as you get crazy  
And just as soon as you get naked, making love

The guys walk up to us this time I get Kurt Thank goodness. Then all of sudden the guys straddle us and put their hands on the back of chair. In Artie case Sugar is on Artie's lap.

[Together]  
Oooh baby let's get naked  
Just so we can make sweet love  
All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you

Is Kurt really grinding on me I couldn't help but laugh and cover my face. Then he uncovered it with his hands and took my hands and put them on his waist. "Wow was all I was thinking."

Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love  
Sweet love, sweet love

All the guys whispered the last words of the song in our ears. Then stood up ad took a bow.

"Wow that was fucking hot. My lady parts are definitely tingling." Santana said.

"I second that." I said out loud not even realizing I did.

I looked over to see not only Sam looking at me, but Blaine too and everybody else was too.

"What I get horny too." Mercedes said. Everyone laughed including me. They guys left ad came back 10 minutes later.

"Alright ladies time to wow us." Puck said smiling

"Mind out the gutter hawk boy." Santana said.

Mercedes walk over to stereo and hooked her phone up. "Press play when we tell you too ok."

"Yeah whatever just hurry up." Puck said. The girls walked upstairs to get ready.

Blaine POV

Blaine watched her walk upstairs and smiled. I can't believe I kissed her neck that wasn't part of the routine what was I thinking. "Shit she tasted and smelled so good I couldn't help myself. I was just marking my territory after saw some dancing on her. Wait Blaine she's not yours. Well not yet anyway. His thoughts we're interrupted when Tina called out to press play then they all took a seat. This should be good Blaine thought.

NOPOV

Tina came down followed by Britney, Santana, Sugar, Rachel then , Mercedes. All of the mouths dropped once they saw their favorite color on them.

"Dude sugar is fucking hot in all Black." Puck said.

"Tina." Mike said.

"Wow Santana."

"Britney still wants me." Artie said smiling.

"Rachel looks amazing." Finn said dazed.

"Oh my Gaga Quinn looks fabulous." Kurt said shockingly.

Blaine didn't say anything he look at Mercedes and had the biggest grin ever.

The girls walk up to person the were to dance on.

[Tina]

Take a good look at it  
Look at it now

[Sugar]

Might be the last time you'll  
Have a go round

[Mercedes]

She took Blaine hand and put them on her breast, so did all of them.

I'll let you touch it if you'd  
Like to go down

Then move their hands down to the hem of their pants. Then pulled away.

[Santana]

I'll let you go further  
If you take the southern route

[Quinn]

Don't go too fast

[Rachel]

Don't go to slow

[Britney]

You've got to let your body flow

[The girls all together]

I like 'em attentive  
And I like 'em in control

They walk to the front dancing and grinding slowly on each other pointing to they guys. while the guys looked stunned.

_[Chorus]  
_Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes

They took of the long robes and threw it to the guys.

And turn on the red light they sang.

[Santana]

I know that you want me I can  
See it in your eyes. Looking at Sam pointing towards. Sam smiled.

[Tina]

You might as well be honest 'cause the  
Body never lies. Tina sang looking at Mike moving her hips. Mike moved in his seat a little.

[Rachel]  
Tell me your secrets and I'll  
I'll tell you mine. Rachel bending over exposing her breast to a jaw dropped Finn.

[Quinn]

I'm fellin' quite sexy  
And I want you for tonight. Quinn sang to Kurt winking at him. Kurt winked at her back smiling.

[Britney]  
If I move too fast just let me know. Britney sang to Artie popping fast. Artie did a praise hand.

[Sugar]

'Cause it means you move too slow. Sugar sang to Puck blowing him a kiss. Which he caught with his hand.

[Mercedes]

I like some excitement  
And I like a man that goes. Mercedes sang to Blaine touching herself looking at Blaine who licked his lips. "Man I'm so turned on right now.' Blaine thought to himself.

_[Chorus]  
_Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes. They all took of their pants revealing boy shirts the same color of their outfits. The boys were catcalling and whistling.

And turn on the red light

[Britney, Sugar, Tina, Rachel]

If you want me  
Let me know it  
I'll make time but  
You've got to show it  
If you need me  
I want to see

[Quinn, Mercedes, Santana]

But don't mistake me  
I don't want you down on your knees  
I need someone a real man  
I need someone who understands  
I'm a woman a real woman  
I know just what I want  
I know just who I am

They turned around with their backs to the guys and bent over looking back at them smiling. Then walked over towards and straddle their laps and started giving them lap dances while singing the rest of song. The song ended and everyone stayed in their position looking into each others eyes. Mercedes looked Blaine in his eyes and saw something. Blaine was holding on to her waist she wanted to stay like that until she noticed the girls getting up so she stood up. All the girls were standing up front waiting for the guys to say something.

"That was fucking sexy." Puck yelled making all of jump.

"Even though I'm gay Quinn I must say you were hot. Kurt said looking at her winking.

"Well lets get change so we can get this party started." Sugar said. The girls walked upstairs to change.

"Fuck she look so damn sexy in yellow. I need to have her now or I'm gonna go crazy. I felt her core on my boner and I know she felt it too. Blaine thought to himself. I need to cool down.

"Man that shit was hot as fuck. I might get lucky tonight." Puck said.

"I second that." Mike said. Before they could say anything the girls came back smiling from ear to ear.

"What's going on why are you guys smiling." Artie asked.

"We want to play spin the bottle." Sugar said smiling

Everybody cheered.

This is going to be a long eventful night Blaine thought.

Mercedes POV

They all sat in the circle drunk except her she only had a sip and decided to stay sober. Kurt spin the bottle and it landed on Quinn shockingly and they were so not just kissing and to my surprise he grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. I look over to Blaine who didn't look mad. Matter of fact he didn't he look like he cared. And the bottle was going round and round everybody at least kissed each other at least twice maybe more. Now it's my turn again and it landed on Blaine. To my surprise he had the biggest smile on his face. We meet each other half and he grabs my face and kisses me with his tongue down my throat. I grabbed the back of his head and massage the hairs on the back of his neck. He begin to moan into the kiss and that's when I realized we were making out for more than 30 seconds. Then I pulled away and everybody just stared at me until I said something.

"What it's the liquor and he's a pretty damn good kisser." I crawled back to my seat.

"Well duh that was hot wheezy." Santana said.

"Yea." everybody said in unison.

I look over at Blaine and smiled and he smiled back. After 10 minutes of the game I decided it was time to sleep it was 1 in the morning, so everyone decided it was time to leave, no one drove they all walk back home some didn't live far. Kurt and Finn stayed 3 Blocks away which Puck, and Artie stayed in Finn room. While Rachel, Sugar, Quinn stayed with Kurt. Mike didn't live far either so Sam stayed at his house. Tina, Santana and Brittany stayed at Tina's house which was the like two blocks over. I close the door and walk downstairs to clean up when I saw Blaine already cleaning up.

"Blaine I thought you left?"

"I was, but I didn't want you to clean up by yourself."

"Oh well Thank you."

"No problem." So after about thirty minutes of cleaning they walked upstairs and to the door. Just as Blaine open the door Mercedes closed it. Blaine looked at her.

"Stay with me tonight, it's pretty late so you can stay with me." Mercedes said looking nervous.

"Are you sure." Blaine ask pulling her towards him and gazing down into her eyes.

"Yes I- Was all she could get out before Blaine pushed her against the door and attacked her lips.

SONG: CHRIS BROWN SWEETLOVE & TLC-RED LIGHT SPECIAL


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine POV

I had to kiss her again. I needed to feel her, be inside her I want this to happen I want us to happen. At first she tensed up and resisted now she was kissing me back. I pulled her off the door and started caressing her back. Then I pulled away and grabbed her hand and started walking towards the steps. Then she pulled away.

"Blaine we can't do this." Mercedes said shyly. I got closer to her.

"Why not." I asked pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She tensed a little bit.

"You know why. Your with Kurt and he's my best friend I can't do this to him we can't do this to him." She said pointing between herself and me.

At the moment I could careless about Kurt right now all I was thinking about was me and her. no one else mattered. I didn't notice her walking into the kitchen. I followed her and her back was towards me and she had her head down with her hands on the counter. I walked up behind her putting my front side to her back side and my hands on top of hers. I pressed her even closer to counter kissing her neck I stopped and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me you don't what feel what I feel when I touch you, or when I kiss you."

"I..I can't do that to Kurt Blaine." She said and turn around and look me in the eyes.

"I love Kurt I really do, but my heart yearns for you. I love everything about from head to toe. I want all of you I love you and I need you. No I crave you, I desire you. Mercedes please be with me, please." Blaine begged getting on his knees and unbuttoning her shorts then unzipping them.

"Blaine Stop.. please we can't do this. I'm with Shane." Blaine stopped and stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you honestly happy with him? I'm going to be truthful and honest with you Mercedes." Blaine said looking at her seriously.

Mercedes shook her head and said "Okay."

"I've wanted you for awhile now and I will stop at nothing to have you. Blaine said kissing her neck.

"Blaine.. Mercedes moaned out. To his surprise Mercedes took Blaine by the hand and lead him to her bedroom. She closed the door and turned around to Blaine kissing her roughly and honestly she liked it.

She pulled my shirt off and I pulled hers off. Then I stripped all my clothes while she stood watching. Then she took hers off and walked over to the bed and then I laid her down gently climbing on top of her. Before I pushed her legs part she stopped me.

"Blaine.. she said with a whisper"

"Yes."

"Be gentle."

It took a moment to figure out what she had meant until I looked her in the eyes. She was a still a virgin of course I'm going to be gentle with the women I love. "Okay you got protection."

"I'm on the pill."

"Okay." I spread her legs apart and kissed her lips, neck, each breast, her tummy and then I kissed each thigh. T hen I looked up and her eye's were closed. So then I open her folds and took one long lick and she tensed. So I cupped her ass and pushed my face deeper in her core.

"Blaine... mmm she moaned out"

I hummed against her center and she started thrusting in my mouth. Wow she taste amazing. "Yes, Blaine don't stop." She grabbed my head and pulled my hair. I kept going like she asked and she started panting.

"Blaine.. I..I..I'm coming she stuttered out."

I pick up the pace sticking my tongue deeper in her and she tensed up and came all over my mouth. I licked her dry.

"How was your first orgasm." Blaine asked

"Amazing. I think I'm ready to you know." She said nervously.

"Mercedes we don-

"No Blaine I want to." She said smiling

"Okay." Blaine said and moved between her legs looking her deep in the eyes moving slowly into her until she grabbed his ass forcing him to push inside her. She hissed and tears sting her eyes. He didn't move until she nodded her head for him to continue. He moved slowly in and out of her core loving the tightness around his erection. It felt so good that he didn't realize he was close to cumming. He can always last longer than 2 minutes, but it was something about her that made it hard to last long.

"Blaine go faster." She said and Blaine started to pound her core.

"Mmm like that, yes...yes. Fuck me harder." Blaine did as she wish and started going crazy pounding her harder.

"Blaine.. Oh yessss... Mercedes moaned out."

"Say my name." Blaine said thrusting hard into her.

"mmm... was all she can say."

"What's.. thrust.. my.. thrust.. name.. thrust."

"Bl..ainn..eee she moaned. I'm cumming." She said climaxing..

Blaine still pounding her until he released and fell on top of her panting. Then he rolled off her and laid beside her. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Mercedes you were amazing." He said smiling at her.

"So were you Blaine." She said and got off the bed.

"Where you going Blaine asked sitting up."

"To take a shower you can use the one in the hallway."

"Ok." I said confusingly.

Mercedes walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I walked out the room to the bathroom and turned the water on and smiled thinking about what just happened was amazing. He stayed in the shower for about 15 minutes and got out to go back to the room. "Well she's still in the shower." Blaine said. I guess I'll wait until she gets out he thought.

Mercedes POV

I walked into the bathroom closed the door and turned on the water. I stepped in the shower and sunk down and started crying. I can't believe I just lost my virginity to my best friend boyfriend. What am I going to do. She cleaned herself up and slipped on a t-shirt and sweats that were in her bathroom closet. She was a little sore, but she would be okay she thought as she was walking out the bathroom and saw Blaine in just a towel looking her way smiling. She smiled a little bit and sat at the chair at her desk.

Blaine looked confused. "Why are you sitting so far away." He asked getting up walking towards her, but stop when she had her hand for him to stop. She looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes.

"Blaine what just happen can never happen again."

"Whh..Why Blaine said frowning."

"Blaine you should leave."

"Mer... he stopped and picked up his clothes and walked into the bathroom and closed the door."

Five minutes later he walked out the bathroom with red puffy eyes. It killed her inside to know he was crying especially over her.

"Mercedes I want you and now I know you want me just as much I want you. I will give you your time for now, but I'm not going anywhere. See you Monday." With that he left and she heard the front door close. She got up and laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

The weekend went by fast and Mercedes didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to talk Kurt knowing Blaine would be around. What they shared was amazing and beautiful, but she had Shane and Sam to worry about. To think about it she really didn't even think about them the whole weekend. The only person she thought of was Blaine. Mercedes didn't really feel like dressing up. So she puts on a pair of Grey sweats, a white t-shirt, and grey and white Nikey shoes. She put her hair in a high messy bun with pieces of hair hanging down in the back. No make-up or her contacts she had on her Black square lens glasses. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to grab an apple and headed out the door got in my car and just drove to school in silence. Thinking of how I'm gonna tell Kurt what had happen when he left. Shit she thought he's going to hate me. She parked her car and got out and headed inside the school. Walking slowly she was still a little sore, but not much. She headed to her locker and saw Kurt leaning against it crying his eyes out. Shit he knows I get closer.

"Kurt what's wrong I asked nervously."

"Blaine broke up with me." Kurt said hugging me.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes POV

I was in shock why Blaine? Why now? I'm going to kill him when I see him. I pat Kurt on the back. "Kurt sweetie its ok. Maybe it will blow over and you two will get back together. Your meant to be trust me."

"Mercedes I need to tell you something, but I can't tell you here. Can I come over to your house later and talk to you?" Kurt asked

"Yea sure." She turned to her locker and got what she needed out. Then turned to see Kurt staring at her oddly. "What. she asked"

"What are you wearing and why did you wear your glasses today. You look like crap, but your face is glowing."

"Gee Thanks for pointing out I look like crap." she said sarcastically.

"Sorry sweetie are you feeling ok?"

"Yea lets get to class before we're late." She linked arms with Kurt heading off to class. Time seemed to go by fast and she had to go to glee club next shit she thought. Blaine is going to make this difficult for me damn it she thought as she approached her locker to put all her stuff in it considering she didn't anything for glee. She opened her locker and a note fell out she picked it up as she closed her locker and read it.

_Mercedes meet me after school in the auditorium we need to talk._

_ Sincerely, Blaine._

Damn it Blaine she thought to herself. She ripped the paper up and threw into the trash by the door as she walked into glee club. She was the first to arrive and sat all the way in the back corner. Okay cedes you can do this. Your with Shane and you love him. she sighed.

"Hot momma that party was awesome." Puck said.

"Preach it." Artie said rolling in.

"Wheezy I must admit it was the shit." Santana said walking in holding Brits hand.

"Thanks guys." Mercedes said with half a smile. It faded when Blaine walked in with a straight face and sat down towards the front. Great he can't stare at me. Just my luck Sam sat next to me damn it I forgot about him.

"Hey Mercy." Sam said smiling at her.

"Hey Sam." She said smiling back.

"I need to talk to you when you get a chance." He said getting up and walking over to sit next to Puck."

Kurt took his place next to me. "What did Sam want?"

"He wants to talk to me when I have some time."

"Oh well good luck I guess." He said sighing.

"Kurt are you okay?"

"To be honest cedes no." Before I could finish Quinn walked in and smiled at Kurt and for the first time today he smiled back. Which was weird the way they looked at each other. Something is going on and I'm gonna find out. The rest of the class came in and took a seat. I just wanted to go home Mr. Shue wrote on the board EMOTIONS. He said we had to choose a song to express ourselves and what we were feeling. I know how I'm feeling right now like crap. I must have zoned out because everyone was getting up ready to leave. I got up and headed to my locker and Kurt followed me I got bag out and closed my locker.

"Am I still coming over now or what."

"Yea here's my key and just let yourself in okay. I need to make a stop somewhere first it shouldn't take long."

"Ok Kurt said hesitantly grabbing the keys walking away."

Here we go Mercedes said walking to the auditorium opening the door to find Blaine on the stage playing the piano. I had no idea what he was playing, but it sounded heavenly. She walked on to the stage in front of the piano, so he could see her. He looked up and those beautiful eyes stared into mine.

"I didn't think you would show up he said standing up."

"You said you needed to talk, so I'm here. What's up." I asked.

"Don't play stupid Mercedes. You know why I wanna talk to you. Does Friday night ring a bell to you?"

"Yea it does I forgot about it and so should you. She said turning her back towards him."

He turned her around. "Well I can't forget Mercedes, we made love to each other and I know you want to be with me I see it in your eyes.

"Blaine no I can't do that to Kurt. He's my-

Blaine was getting angry and cut her off.

"I don't care about Kurt Mercedes all I care about is you and only you he said getting closer and capturing her lips. She pushed him off and ran off towards her car. She got in and started crying and started driving to her house. When she pulled up Kurt was walking up to the door and turned around and saw her making her way to him. He smiled until she got closer and frowned when he saw her crying.

"Cedes what's wrong honey."

"Kurt I need to tell you something she sobbed."

"What." he asked hugging her. He pulled back to look her in the eyes."

"The reason Blaine broke up with you is because we slept together Friday when everybody left." She blurted out. She felt Kurt let go of her completely.

"What." Kurt said with tears stinging at as his eyes.

"Kurt I'm sorry." She said moving closer to him, but he backed away further.

He held up his hand. "How could you. He said angrily with tears streaming down his face.

"It just happened I can't expla- was all she could get out before Kurt slapped her right across the face. She grabbed her face in shock.

Kurt was so angry he didn't realized he slapped her. He gasped. "Oh my God Mercedes.. I..I didn't-

What do think leave comments please I'm not sure what to do yet


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was so angry he didn't realize he slapped her. He gasped. "Oh my God Mercedes.. I..I didn't-." Mercedes held her up hand.

"No… Kurt just go please." She turned around and unlocked the door and opened it. He grabbed her wrist. "Mercy I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He looked at her and she was sobbing. She snatched her hand away. "Kurt just leave. I don't want to hear it."

"Mercedes wait please. Kurt yelled." She slammed the door in his face. "Damn it." Kurt yelled and hopped in his car.

Ten minutes he pulled into his driveway. Walked into his house and slammed the door shut. And ran to his room and closed the door. Finn walked in the room.

"Kurt dude what the he-.." he stopped when he heard him crying. "Kurt what happened." Finn said.

"I just lost the one and only person that truly cared about me." Kurt sobbed out choking.

"Blaine." Finn asked. "No not Blaine Mercy. She hates me." Kurt put his face in the pillow. "What happened? Finn asked." Kurt sighed. "I don't want to talk about it can you please leave." "Kurt. Finn said." I don't want to talk about it ok now please leave. Kurt yelled" Finn walked out without saying a word. Kurt got up from his bed and flip through his iPod for a song for Mr. Shue assignment. He's going to sing it to his one and only soul mate. After what seemed like hours he left his room to go eat dinner. He sat there in silence.

Mercedes pulled out her phone and called Shane. "Hello." I gasped I know this isn't fucking Kitty answering Shane phone.

"Can I speak to Shane?" I said keeping my cool.

"Hold on. Shane your girlfriend wants to talk to you." In the background I can hear Shane telling her to hang up, so I just hung it up.

I'm no saint, but he's been lying to me this whole time and making me feel worse for what I did. And for what when he's been doing this way longer than I have. My best friend slaps the shit out of me. Blaine is in love with me. Where the hell did my life go so wrong? I get up and go to the bathroom to look at my face. "Oh my God I yell out." I look in the mirror and the left side of my face is bruised on top of that I have a black freaking eye. I walk out the bathroom to go to the kitchen to get some ice to put on my face and go to my room to work on Mr. Shue assignment. After an hour of finding a song my phone vibrates for the millionth time since I got upstairs. I get fed up and pick up my phone to see who been calling me. I see that I have 2 missed calls and 3 text messages. One missed call and text from Sam and a missed call and texts from Finn. Why would Finn be calling and texting or is it Kurt I ignored Finn and called Sam. After the Third ring.

"Hey Mercedes. Sam said."

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

"Do you have time talk right now?" Sam said.

"Sure go ahead." Mercedes said.

"Well I wanted to tell you in person, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I wanted you to know first."

"Want me to know what? I asked"

"I get to graduate on time with the rest of you. Isn't that awesome?" Sam said.

"Yeah Sam that is. I said with excitement even though I felt like crap."

"That's not all I applied to UCLA, so we can go to school together." I frowned.

"Sam I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look Mercedes I know you moved on and I'm glad you did, but I didn't do this to get you back. I did this because of me. Although I want to thank you, for believing in me to do better. I want us to be friends if you want." Mercedes stayed silent and smiled to herself. When did Sam become so understanding she thought.

"Sam I think that's a great idea."

"Okay well I gotta go see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye." She said and hung up. She will always care for Sam, but their best option was to be friends and it felt right. She got up and went to find something to eat. After eating she went to bed.

Blaine walks in the house and goes straight to his room. It kills me every time she runs away. I know she feels what I feel. I'll give her the space she needs for now, but I'm not giving up. He sighs and sits at his desk looking for a song to sing to Mercedes. He finds one and practiced it. He gets up from his desk and lay's down.

Mercedes wakes up and goes to take a shower. She steps out the shower and looks in the mirror at her face. Well at least the swelling is down and my face looks halfway normal, it's still bruised and I still have a black eye great. No make-up is gonna fix this she thought. Well if anyone asks I'll just say I got into a fight. A really bad fight. I get dressed in some blue cut up jeans, a t-shirt and my black chucks. I pressed my hair and put on a snapback and sunglasses to cover up my face. Well at least tried to. I head out to go school I pull into my usually parking space and Shane was there waiting great I thought. I get out the car and locked my doors and started heading towards the school

"Hello Mercedes." Shane said. I stopped and turned around and slapped the shit out of him. He looked at me like he was confused. "What the hell was that.." I cut him off. Students stopped and looked at us.

"We're through you piece of shit." With that I walked off. I pushed open the doors and walked in mad as hell. I turn the corner to go to my locker and I stopped because Kurt was there waiting by my locker I turned another corner and bumped right into someone I look up and see Blaine looking down at me.

"Hi Mercedes he said smiling." I clear my throat and look away.

"Hi Blaine.. Uh I gotta go." He steps out the way and I rushed off to my class. I enter the classroom thinking. Damn it Kurt has this class I go straight to back and sit on the left side so no one can see my face. Just then I see Mike walk in and Kurt right behind him both them are heading my way. Usually Kurt sits next to me in History, but I pull Mike down to sit next to me. And Kurt stops and looks at me with tears in his eyes, but I look away.

I usually sit with her during class, but instead she rather sit with Mike. I walked to the other side of the room and sit down. I see Quinn walk in and sit next to me.

"Hey Kurt she says sitting her bag on the floor." "Hey Quinn I said."

"What's wrong did you tell her yet she asked?"

"No I was, but it didn't happen."

"Kurt if you don't tell her how you feel it will be too late." Quinn said.

"Don't you think I know that Quinn. It's not going to happen anyway."

"Well you didn't hear this from, but I heard just a few minutes ago her and Shane broke up. So now is your chance to tell her how you feel and fast." Before I could answer the bell rung and the teacher started talking. She broke up with Shane now it is my chance to tell her I love her. What's the use if she won't even talk to me?

I know huge shocker. This chapter took me a while because I couldn't think of anything to write. Plus I really want a fanfic about Sam being possessive over Mercedes. Anyway tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She's been avoiding me all day and I'm getting tired of it. I believe in giving people space, but I can't take this anymore. When I love someone I really love that person. I thought I loved Kurt, but Mercedes made me love her even more. I love everything about her it pains me that she can't admit how she really feels about me. Today I'm going to sing how I really feel about her. As I walk inside the classroom I noticed that I'm the first one here so I sit in the back on the right side. Then Mike, Sam and Puck entered in talking. We greet each other and then they sit in front of me. Incomes Mercedes who looks odd and nervous for some reason and she sits in the middle row. Something's not right I thought. Britney and Santana sits on the other side of Mercedes and Tina sits by Mike. Artie comes in followed by Kurt and Quinn. Kurt looks Mercedes way with a weird look in his eyes and she turns away from him and it looks like he going to cry until Quinn grabs his arm and they sit in the back on the left side of the room. Now I know something is going on and I will find it out. Mr. Shue finally arrives followed by Rachel with sheet music in her hands and Finn right behind her. They took their seats and everyone stop talking until Santana jumped up and said. "Oh hell's no Aretha who did that shit to your face." I looked over to see a stunned Mercedes.

I come into glee and I see Blaine looking at me, but I didn't even look his way. Then San and Brit sat next to me and I look up and see Kurt, but I turn away. So Santana starts talking to me and messing with my hat.

"I likes this hat cedes."

"Thanks Santana." She was getting nervous because she didn't want her to see her face.

"Ooo are these Gucci sunglasses let me see." She snatches of my glasses and looks over to Brit and gasped then takes off my hat and jumps up. I look at her and pleaded for her not to make a scene.

"Oh hell's no Aretha who did that shit to your face." I stood up and looked around and saw everyone looking at me. In glee club all the guys are overly protective and it's scary. Puck, Mike, Artie, Finn, and Sam look like they were ready to attack when they jumped up. I look over to Blaine and he looks really mad and I can see him clenching and unclenching his fist. I look at all the glee girls Tina, Rachel and Quinn who had their hands over their mouth. And then I look at Kurt I didn't want to see him get hurt, even though he did this I still love him and he's still my best friend.

"Mercedes who did this." Mr. Shue tried to ask calmly, but I can see he was upset too.

I had to lie for my best friend. " I just got into a fight it's no big deal." I said irritated.

"With who Shane, because I know you guys broke up this morning." Santana said. I can see out the corner of my eye that the guys were heading towards the door and I ran in front of them to stop them.

"Sexy mama you need to step out the way and let us handle this." Puck said coldly. I didn't move.

"Mercy seriously you need to get out of the way, because we're not letting him get away with this."

I decided to speak. "Shane didn't do this."

"So why did you break up with him." Artie said.

"He's been cheating on me."

"Even more of a reason to kick his ass." Mike said.

"No it's not worth it. I'm not innocent in this either" I look at them and they look confused.

"What are you talking about you're not innocent in this he's the one that cheated on you." Finn said. This was going to come out sooner or later. Mercedes you can do this.

"I slept with someone and I felt bad about it, but I don't regret it." I said looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"That still doesn't explain your face." Quinn said.

"I got into a fight with some girl at the mall." I looked at everyone who looked shot, except for Blaine he wasn't buying it.

"What you do let her hit you?" Santana said.

"No she caught me off guard and I was blindsided, but she looks way worse than I do." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Ok well class can we get back to the assignment we have for this week please." Mr. Shue said.

Everybody went back to their seats and Mr. Shue asked were there any volunteers that wanted to go first and Tina went followed by Mike and Artie. Then Puck and Finn did a duet. Then next went Quinn and after her Rachel went. Then Santana and Brit sung to each other. Then Sam was next he stood up and walk to the front.

"I would like to dedicate this to someone who believed in me when I felt like no one else did. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, because I know he knows where we stand which is us being friends. "Mercedes this is for you." Sam said.

The intro of the music starts I begin to smile.

**[Sam]**

**You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back**

**Where there is love, I'll be there**

**I'll reach out my hand to you; I'll have faith in all you do**

**Just call my name and I'll be there**

Tears are filling my eyes and my chin starts trembling.

**[Chorus:]**

**And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,**

**Build my world of dreams around you; I'm so glad that I found you**

**I'll be there with a love that's strong**

**I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will**

**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**

**Togetherness, well that's all I'm after**

**Whenever you need me, I'll be there**

**I'll be there to protect you; with an unselfish love I respect you**

**Just call my name and I'll be there**

**[Chorus]**

**If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you**

**'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there**

I Thank God I've met Sam. I know that he will always be there for me. I start sniffling and Santana grabs my hand I look and smile at her.

**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah**

**I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there**

**(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)**

**I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there**

**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah**

**Just call my name**

**And I'll be there**

As he ends the song I run up and hug him and cry into his shoulder while he kisses my head. He whispers in my ear. "Whoever he is that made you glow yesterday keep him around. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Sam." I looked up and give him a one last kiss goodbye. He smiles with tears in his eyes. Out the corner of my eye I see Blaine run out the room. I look at the door and back at Sam. He lets me go. "Go after him Mercy." Sam said. I nodded and rush out the room.

I hear a familiar sound coming out the auditorium. I opened the door and walk in then stop when he begins to sing.

**[Blaine]**

**My life is brilliant.**

**My life is brilliant.**

**My love is pure.**

**I saw an angel.**

**Of that I'm sure.**

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

**She was with another man.**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**'Cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

His voice starts to crack.

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

When I heard that line a tear rolled down my cheek. Then the piano stops and he stands abruptly and kicks the piano bench and drops to his knees. I jumped and started walking towards him on stage. He starts to sob and I touched his shoulder and he tenses up.

"Hey." I said. He stands up with his back facing me.

"Hi." He said hoarsely.

"Blaine can you look at me please." I asked.

"If you came here to rub Sam and you in my face. I rather not look at you or hear what you have to say. Matter of fact I don't have anything else to say to you." He said coldly.

"I understand, just listen then. I know how much you care for me I do. I want to see where this takes us I really do. I just didn't want to rush things. Give me time to completely fall in love with you instead of halfway. I will completely understand if you gave up on me. That night I really felt special and you did that for me. That's all I wanted to say. I guess I'll see you later." I turn to walk off stage, but I stop when he grabs my hand and I turn to look into his eyes.

"Did you mean all of it?" he said looking down.

I lift his chin to where he's looking down in my eyes. "I meant every word of it." He smiles.

"What about the kiss with Sam?" He asked frowning.

"It was a goodbye kiss. He and I came… well he came to understanding that we should be friends. He knew it was for the best." I said smiling.

"Is it?" he asked.

"Yea it is. I will always love Sam no matter what, but he knows he's my past and hopefully you can be my future."

He steps closer and grabs my face and kisses me passionately. I pull back.

"So is that a yes?" I ask

"It's definitely a yes." Blaine said kissing me again. He pulls back. "Where would you like to go my lady? Because I'm pretty sure school is over."

"We can go to my house. I have Harry Potter."

"You are the true love of my life. I love Harry potter."

"Good let's go." I grab his hand and walked down the stage and out the auditorium. "Shit I left my bag in class. Here's my keys meet me by my car."

"Okay." He says taking my key and kissing me on my lips softly. I smile and he walks away.

After I see Mercedes and Sam kiss I cringe, but then I see Blaine run out the room and Mercedes rushed after him shortly. What the hell I thought.

"What the hell is going on between them?" Quinn whispers in my ear.

"I don't know-." I was cut off by the bell indicating school is over. Quinn tells me to call her later. Mercedes left her bag so I pick it up and decided to take it to her house I'm walking then I hear singing coming from the auditorium. I cracked the door and hear Blaine singing James Blunt Beautiful. When he sings the last line before he starts to crack on the last line I thought about Mercedes. I thought about how she doesn't feel the same way about me the way I feel about her. I know that she won't be mine, a tear rolls down my cheek as I listen to every word Mercedes is saying to Blaine. Honestly I believe that she will care for him and love him like he loves her. I always knew that Blaine felt something for Mercedes. I saw it every time she was around he had that look in his eye. I see pure honesty in both their eyes. Now I know that it's time to let her go and move on. As they kiss I turn to head back to the choir room because I know she will come back for her bag. I sit down and wait.

I walk into the room and jump as I see Kurt sitting there with my bag. He stands up and walks closer to me.

"Mercedes I am truly sorry for what I did. I had no right to do it."

"No you didn't." I said harshly.

"I just want you to be happy and to know that I will always love you. And you will always come before anyone." I look in his eyes and he was being truthful.

"Thank you Kurt. Maybe we can hang out sometime." He smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Well I gotta go, so thanks for watching my bag. I turn to leave, but I turn around and give him a tight hug. He slowly wraps his arms around me. We stay embraced for a minute or two. He pulls back and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Mercedes." I look up and see tears in his eyes.

"Bye Kurt. I walked out smiling with tears in my eyes. And I walk towards my car and Blaine walks up to me and grab my hands.

"Why are you crying? Is everything ok?" he asked with concern.

"It will be." I smiled and got in the car. He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it. I look over and smile at him. Everything will be ok.

**The End. Time to move onto a real Kurtcedes Fanfic. This story literally drained me lol. I hope everybody enjoyed it. You guys can email me on a pairing for a Mercedes story. I really wanna do a Brody and Mercedes. But I don't think that would make any sense. So give me any suggestions and comments.**


End file.
